houseanddominionfandomcom-20200213-history
Kilo Class
The Kilo class is a tough versatile Medium cruiser which has been produced by every successive Kavarian government since its inception. It relies mainly upon phase weaponry in the form of turrets or heavy phase cannon arrays. Missile launchers or missile batteries have long been a common upgrade. It wasn't until more recently that Torpedo batteries became a more common sight on these ships. Due to its modular construction the Kilo can be easily modified to act as a cargo ship, repair base, or even to carry troops and starfighters. Its sublight acceleration is often slightly lower than other medium cruisers due to its bulk. Variants Baseline Repair Ship Planetary Assault Kilo's configured to assist planetary assault forces are normally equipped with larger docking bays built to house HLV's. The heavier shields provided by a Medium cruiser can help ensure the survival of valuable ground forces until they're in a position to begin landing operations. Carrier Medium Carrier configurations are typically rare, as the Kavarians have always lacked suitable attack bombers and smaller carriers have often proven to be sufficient. Most were built under contract for use by Houses of the Dominion during the ___th Dynasty. Most of these ships were destroyed in the opening days of the Kavarian War of Independence, but some survive or have been converted into this configuration since. Mixed Troop/starfighter Array Combat Salvage - (RSS Mod) History The first ship of what are now considered to be the Medium Cruiser size category, the Kilo class was designed and built by the first Kavarian Imperium. Early development began after the humiliating peace treaty with the Terrans at the close of the first interstellar war. Elements within the Government and the various mega corps wanted to begin immediate preparations for a new campaign against the Humans using what knowledge was gained from the conflict. Changes in government and the unlimited patent system soon made this impossible. Efforts to modernise the military were put on hold due to upheval from societal changes. It would be almost a century before the economic situation stabilised by which point there was now regular trade with the Terrans and little interest in another war. At some point before contact with the Dominion development of the Kilo class was completed and the ships put into limited production. By the early 2600's there were several dozen in service with the Kavarian Imperium's military. Before first contact and even for some time after most hulls produced were used by Kavarian Mega Corps as transport ships. With the Terran's ability to fend off the fleets of several Dominion Houses in the mid to late 2600's there was little though given to expanding production. Because of this the Imperium was unable to quickly replace losses when the Dominion began its large scale invasion of Kavarian territory. The major shipyards were a primary target for capture and despite sabotage the Dominion eventually pressed the yards back into service adding Kilo class Mediums to their fleet. Study of the Kavarian yards and especially the Kilo class design is believed to have influenced the development of the Eminence and Helios classes. Category:Ships Category:Starships Category:Kavarian Category:Medium Cruisers